


Going Straight To Hell With Me

by EliahvanHeaven



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Sex, Angel/Demon Relationship, Angel/Demon Sex, Angelic Grace, Blasphemy, Castiel Gives Oral Sex, Castiel is Overwhelmed, Come Marking, Cumshot on Pussy, Demon Sex, Dirty Talk, F/M, First Time, Grace Kink, Innocent Castiel, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Religion Kink, Sorry Not Sorry, Top Meg Masters, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 10:09:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12628695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliahvanHeaven/pseuds/EliahvanHeaven
Summary: He isherangel- and she is going to spoil his innocence. Grab for his golden halo and let him suck on it until he is choking on holiness.





	Going Straight To Hell With Me

"C'mon Clarence...", she snarls with a wicked grin, one hand on each of her bare thighs, holding her legs open and presenting herself to him.

Castiel stares. 

Stares in a mixture of scared and fascinated, as he steps slightly forward.

"Yeah...kneel down right in front of me."

He does, fully dressed, eyes fixated on her clenching pussy. 

"You are beautiful", he states then. Deep and vibrating with his thunder voice. 

"You're too sweet with me, Clarence...", another teeth showing smirk from dark cherry red lips, "...put your lips on my clit..."

"What?"

"Do it."

Castiel's gaze drifts to her eyes for a second, looking puzzled and confused, but then he lowers his face with frowning eyebrows, and lays warm, full lips on her without moving.

There is the soft, sticky sound of his wide bottom lip nudging against her warm, wet flesh.

She gasps.

"Yes...Clarence...move them, move your lips for me..."

He is looking at her from in between her legs, blue eyes wide and darkened, then starts to slide and stroke his lips over her clitoris slowly, obviously a little startled by his task.

"Oh you are so literal... _Angel_..."

She almost spits out the word, but there is a slight hint of affection under her tone. He is _her_ angel- and she is going to spoil his innocence. Grab for his golden halo and let him suck on it until he is choking on holiness. 

She moans- a quiet, little sound of joy. This feels truly _heavenly_...

"Never tasted that before, did you...? Hmm...my little Clarence...getting turned on by my swollen, wet little pussy, yeah?"

She lets a hand trail down his front, opening his zipper to get out his _really_ hard dick and letting him drip on her soft fingers.

"Hm...yes you are... _Castiel_...angel of the lord..."

When he stops mouthing her pussy with a breathless, surprised moan, she starts rubbing him, them guides him to her entrace, just rubbing the tip of his dick against herself with naughty, obscene sounds, wetting him. 

"You want to get inside of me? In there, Clarence? It is warm and so _tight_..."

He whines, dripping precum all over her.

"Hmm...not today though, Clarence...no..."

She places the tip of his dick right against her clit, circling him over her and moaning with an open mouth. When she lets go of him then, he instinctively starts to rub against her with little, excited movements, smearing pussy juice all over his dick.

She reaches out then- for his wings- burying both hands in his soft, warm, dark feathers and kinda enjoying his little scream, together with the warm grace that is pouring over her fingers.

Oh _yes_...she is so going to spoil him. She knows he is sensitive. His wings something so holy, so private, the sheer touch of her demon hands should make him go crazy with the intensity of a thousand hits of elecricity. She wants to make him cum from that.

From _dirty_ , _dirty_ demon hands on pure feathers of holy light.

She rubs against the warm skin under the small, downy feathers, pulling a little and then his wings are shuddering, jerking, flapping that hard, there is wind through the whole room, papers flying as he comes- hot, white sperm spurting all over her pussy and dripping down his balls slowly.

"Yeah...Clarence...yes...you are going straight to hell with me..."


End file.
